


I Did Send You A Note

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drama, F/M, Sad, Title is from the song in this shirt, idk if this works, this is my attempt as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: A year later a lot has changed. Can amends be made?
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Did Send You A Note

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at angst.

Philadelphia, PA. 1987

The old brown and grey ford drove down the dark street, stopping at the odd stop sign along the way, it was well past 11 at night, a thick cover of clouds hung low in the sky, signaling the seasons first coming of snow. 

Jonathan made a mental note to put chains on his and Joyce’s tires this weekend. He drummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel and looked both ways down the empty stretch of road before pressing on the gas pedal.

He pulled into the driveway of the place he called home for the last two years, he pulled alongside Joyce’s small green car. 

He didn’t notice the station that was parked just off the driveway. 

He cut the engine and took in a deep and steadying breath. Like he did every night before he stepped into the house, before he greeted his family.he didn’t want to show the day’s strain on him, he didn’t want them to worry. So he let the breath out and nodded to himself and climbed from the car.

He shivered against the chill in the air, shut the door and started to make his way towards the front door, sticking the key in, he stepped through the threshold.

“Mom, i’m home!” Jonathan called as he removed his dark denim jacket and hung it on the hook, he noted El and Will’s jackets were there as well, their shoes on the floor.

When no one replied he ventured further inside, past the stairs and as he turned into their living room, he froze.

…

_ “It’s for the best… we can barely make it work…” Nancy’s voice was sad over the phone. _

_ Jonathan was squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to cry, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the receiver of the phione. The phone he paid extra for each month so he could have his own in his room, so he could talk to her.  _

_ He finally decided to speak after the longest moment of trying to collect himself. “Nancy… can we just…” _

_ “No, we can’t keep fooling ourselves…” she sounded sad, but jonathan wasn’t sure, which hurt him even more. _

_ “Maybe we can just… take a break?” he whispered. _

_ “Bye Jonathan,” and she hung up. _

_ Jonathan let out a soft whimper as he finally let himself cry, he dropped the receiver and curled up on the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest he softly weeped. _

…

To say he was stunned at who was in the living room would be an understatement, faces he hadn’t seen in over a year, a lot of emotions washed over him. He finally looked at the three who maybe could explain.

“They said something else has happened in Hawkins,” Will started to say, he had stood up and walked up to Jonathan.

Jonathan looked at his mom who looked concerned, he looked at El who was sitting next to Mike on the sofa, Max on her other side, Lucas was standing by their never used fireplace next to the chair Joyce was in.

And then there was Nancy, she had stood up from the couch as soon as he appeared. He quickly averted his eyes from her.

“But i thought… it was over,” was all he could say.

“We did too,” Lucas said.

They had lost people that last time, Hopper for real, some new friends found along the way, it had been bad. And then everyone went back to their lives.

And Jonathan tried to forget.

“We need your help,” Mike said.

Jonathan felt some anger pop up, lingered unsaid from the last time, “couldn’t get Steve, or Robin or anyone else?” he asked, his voice was soft but tense. He looked at Nancy for a moment.

“They are backpacking in Europe,” was all Max said.

So they were the second choice… he was the second choice, maybe third choice.

Jonathan nodded, “well… good luck,” Jonathan said before he turned away and started to the stairs.

“We need your help!” Mike said suddenly.

Jonathan stopped, he turned around, “i can’t just drop everything to go on some adventure, i have a job, i have responsibilities-”

“You just work at a pizza place, for a guy who you hate,” Will said.

Jonathan suddenly felt embarrassed and shame, he looked down at hismelf, wearing the orange polo, the black ill fiting slacks, he held the stupid ballcap with pizza on the front in his hand. He wasn’t backpacking in another country or going to college in New York. 

He turned and kept walking towards where his room sat on the first floor, he shut the door with a click and sat on the edge of his bed.

He could hear everyone start to talk softly after a moment, his chest hurt, his head hurt, his eyes stung.

It didn’t sound like they were leaving, and then he knew they would all leave, not his mom, she got a job as a secretary at a law firm, she was doing really well, but everyone else would leave.

He dropped back on the bed and closed his eyes.

…

He awoke to noise in the house, familiar voices that made his heart ache, made this weight drop upon him. He mustered up the energy, he had an early shift, he had to get to work. 

He dressed and made his way into the living room. Everyone stopped talking when they saw him. They seemed to take in his work clothes. He could see Joyce sigh defeated. The kids looked disappointed. He didn’t look at Nancy. 

He grabbed his jacket and made his way out the front door. He couldn’t do this. Not again, it hurt too much. 

…

_ He dreaded Joyce asking if he was okay, but eventually she stopped asking and El and Will stopped looking at him with pity. Soon everyone moved on. It still made him feel nauseous when the phone rang (he gave his phone line to El… she needed it). But soon even that was replaced with numbness. He was good at building up a wall, holding it in… he had to stay strong and keep going.  _

_ And so he did.  _

_ He even forgot how her voice sounded after a while, he assumed he had… his dreams distorted things for him. But he wasn’t going to try and find out. She was in New York now. She had a life. She didn’t ask about him.  _

_ if the sky at times made him think of her eyes… well he ignored that as well.  _

… 

He did a really good job of never letting what he was feeling impact his work. He set it in a box. Got his job done. It’s not like anyone at work even cared. And today was no different. He was counting out the mornings cash, getting ready for a very slow lunch. He wasn’t making or delivering pizzas today. 

And then Ron walked over, he always reminded Jonathan of a failed gun coach, it made him laugh privately. But the guy was a dick.

Jonathan normally didn’t let him get to him, but today he was bothered and bristled when Ron took that breath in, the one he did when he was about to ream Jonathan over something he did or didn’t do. 

“So I haven’t been happy with how you’ve been five minutes late to a few deliveries….” And that’s when Jonathan tuned him out. He stood facing the man with his arms crossed, nodding. 

And then he thought of something… the kids… and Nancy. They were going to head into something dangerous. Something deadly… and he opted out. His heart sank. Why did he do that? Was his anger towards what happened really enough to let them be hurt? He felt sick.

“So Byers, I’m going to deduct some of your pay…” Ron droned on. 

Jonathan finally looked at the guy, he felt like shit and this wasn’t helping. 

“You’re going to dock my pay?” He asked.

“Yup, you just gotta do a better job, Byers,” he smirked.

Jonathan clenched his fists, the adrinanlin that rushed through him, spurred him on… “fuck you,” Jonathan muttered. 

Ron’s eyes got wide, “excuse me?” he asked.

Jonathan almost smirked, “I said fuck you and your shitty pizza, Ron… I quit.” Jonathan took the hat off and tossed it at Ron. He turned and marched out the front door. 

He knew he was going to feel panic later, but he didn’t care. He had to get to them before they got hurt. 

…

The station wagon was gone and he wanted to scream. He was too late. He got out of his car and made his way into the house, he looked around but they were gone. 

“Damn it,” he whispered. 

“They left an hour ago,” Joyce said suddenly.

Jonathan looked up, she was in the doorway to the kitchen.

“If you leave now you can catch up. Nancy said she was going to stop at a motel,” Joyce said. 

Jonathan nodded and rushed back to his room to quickly change. 

He just had to change into his flannel and jacket and he grabbed his go bag (habit) and he rushed back out to the living room.

He was rushing and making sure he had what he needed. He stopped and looked at Joyce, “I…” he paused.

Joyce nodded, “it’s going to be okay…” she said. He gave her a hug and he was off. 

He hoped he wasn’t too late. 

…

There were a few motels along the interstate and as the evening grew darker, he started to lose hole as he didn’t see a station wagon parked in the lots. 

Until he reached one that did. His heart was racing as he pulled in to park next to the car. He knew it well. He also new high room would be the one, the room at the end, near the ice machine and near the payphone. He grabbed up his bag and exited the car. 

Walking towards the door, he could hear the kids inside, being loud, being themselves, he missed that. He knocked hard enough to be heard but he didn’t want to scare them, they were not expecting him. 

The chatter inside stopped. He heard footsteps and the door unlock, and then it opened.

Nancy’s eyes got wide when she took him in.

Jonathan finally got a look at her, she looked… the same but different. The door opened wider and it was Lucas, he looked at Jonathan and the other kids were sitting on the floor looking at him.

“So, what’s the plan?” He asked, he gave a small half smirk. 

The kids erupted loudly, talking at once. Nancy stepped to the side and let him in. 

He wondered if she wanted him there, it was a sudden realization of his, maybe he wasn’t needed, maybe the kids needed but not Nancy. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and listened as the kids explained what was going on. He was paying attention but his mind was on Nancy…

Who sat down right next to him. He was startled, he glanced over but she was listening to Mike, her arm was pressed to his arm.

Jonathan was slightly overwhelmed, but he didn’t want to move away. So he stayed. And she stayed.

And the kids explained how they discovered another monster was killing people…

He hadn't felt this happy in a while. 

Fin (for now) 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? Leave me a review, might add to it if folks like it.


End file.
